


Touch

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur like's Merlin, Babies with magic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gwen marries a knight, Homosexual relations are normal for the sake of this piece, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin and Arthur adopt, Merlin becomes Court Sorcer and Consort, Merlin becomes King, Merlin reveal's his magic, Merthur - Freeform, Merthur!Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will attempt to update weekly. NO PROMISES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Reveal

  
_“Standing in the eye of the storm_  
my eyes start to roll at the curl of your lips  
and the center of eclipse  
in total darkness I reach out and touch.”  
Touch—Troye Sivan

**Chapter One  
The Big Reveal**

Merlin knew he shouldn’t. There was too much of a risk. He could get caught and get thrown in the dungeons, or worse, executed at the pyre. Thankfully, Gaius had sent the council away, including Gwen. It wasn’t that his magic wasn’t healing the young King, it was. It was just taking a while to cure Arthur of the poison.

Gaius sat in the chair at Arthur’s personal dining table and made it very clear that he wasn’t listening or paying attention to what Merlin was doing as he sorted out his medicines. He sat on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. He gently dipped a piece of cloth into cool water and wrung it out before gently dabbing it onto Arthur’s forehead. 

He trailed the cloth over his forehead, cheeks, chin, and neck. Cooling off the King was most important to break the fever, but he felt guilty for doing it for his own selfish reasons. All he wanted to do was touch the King and reassure himself that there was still life pumping in his veins. It was difficult trying to contain it, especially when Gwen came to visit. He really wanted to yell at her to leave and to stop touching him, for God’s sake! He didn’t though. He chewed on his nails as he watched the other servant take care of him and cool his fever down with the same cloth. 

Now it was his turn to be alone with his King, his best friend. He placed the cloth back into the pot and set it on the table beside his bed. He looked at his friend fast asleep and shivering from the fever. Merlin placed his hand on the King’s neck, murmuring a small healing spell, feeling his magic extend beyond his body and delve deep into Arthur’s. Arthur’s body was starving for the cleansing power of his magic, and he gave it to him willingly. 

After all, his magic was to only be used for King Arthur. 

Arthur’s skin was too warm, too clammy. “Arthur, you need to wake up, please,” Merlin asked in a whisper. 

Arthur didn’t respond. 

He got off of the bed and moved to the window sill, propping himself onto it and looking out. Villagers had gathered in front of the castle and had lit candles in their hands. It angered him. 

“He’s not dead yet, why are they having the sigil?” Merlin demanded. 

“It’s to offer their respect, and prayers for fast healing. The people of Camelot know that their King’s will is strong and he will survive. It’s their way of showing their support, Merlin,” Gaius answered calmly. 

“He will wake up, right?” Merlin asked, turning to face his surrogate father from across the room. 

“Of course. Not only does he have the antidote, but he has your magic to help him. Our King will be just fine,” Gaius promised, “now I’m off to bed, will you stay up and take care of him?” 

“Yes, you shouldn’t have to ask,” Merlin answered. 

“I know, my boy.” 

“Sleep well,” Merlin called, as he watched the white haired man leave Arthur’s room. 

The dragonlord made his way back to the bed, propping himself onto it and watching as Arthur breathed. 

Every fifteen minutes, Merlin would cool the water with his magic and wipe down his face, neck, and sometimes chest to cool off the King. He made sure to keep the King covered with the blankets and continuing to infuse his magic into Arthur every half hour. 

Merlin was leaning up against the far bed post when he felt movement shift. Immediately, his eyes flew open and saw Arthur stirring in his sleep and his eyes fluttering. 

“Arthur?” He whispered. 

“Mmmm,” Arthur groaned. 

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Welcome back to the living.” 

Merlin could now see bright blue eyes and a confused expression on his face, “What happened?” 

“Someone poisoned you, but it’s alright. Gaius had the antidote, but we just had to make sure we kept your fever down. How are you feeling?” Merlin asked quietly. 

“Sore, and bloody hot,” Arthur grumbled, his fingers coming up to his eyes and rubbing them. 

“Well, it’s better than being dead. Are you hungry?” Merlin asked. 

“No, thirsty,” Arthur answered. 

“Alright,” Merlin said, getting up and grabbing a cup and the pitcher to slowly fill it with the clear liquid, “here you go,” he said, handing it to Arthur. 

Arthur sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist as he took the cup and drank the water down hungrily. “That tasted amazing,” he said, almost in awe. 

“I could tell.” He took the cup and sat it back on the table. “I should get Gaius.” 

“No, no. I’m fine, don’t bother him,” Arthur said, waving him off. 

“Okay. Would you like me to stay or leave you to rest?” Merlin asked. 

“No, you can stay,” Arthur said, laying back down. “I had an interesting dream.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. It was…almost as if I could see magic in its physical form. It was gold and shimmery, sparkling as well. It kept enveloping me. It was quite strange,” Arthur commented. 

Merlin bit his lip to try and hide his smile. “You should feel lucky. Magic doesn’t choose to show its true form to just anyone, I hear.” 

“How would you know?” Arthur asked. 

“I’ve seen it, too,” he answered. 

“In your dreams?” Arthur asked, a bit bewildered. 

“Yes. It gives you the feeling of warmth, and safety. It doesn’t have a true state, but it was presented to me in liquid form. I bathed in it and when I woke up, I felt as if I had the best night of sleep ever,” Merlin answered. 

“What do you think it means?” 

“Someone who has powerful magic is looking out for us,” he assumed. 

“Do you think I dreamt of it because I was poisoned?” 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” 

“Huh. That’s awfully brave of the sorcerer.” 

“Maybe he or she thinks your worth saving,” Merlin said. 

“Camelot bans the practicing of magic, though,” Arthur pointed out. 

“Maybe you’ll change that. Obviously can’t be all that bad if it helped to heal you, or to just offer you comfort. What sorcerer would go out of their way to help the one man who would put them on the pyre after a trial and confession? He or she knows something,” Merlin said. 

Arthur stared at Merlin, “You can be so daft, and yet so wise. Do you have a complex?” 

“Only with you,” Merlin answered, smiling. 

Arthur chuckled, and looked down at his chest. His eyes widened, “What the-?” 

Merlin frowned and approached him. He looked to where Arthur’s eyes were staring at. He gasped. On Arthur’s chest, directly over his heart was gold ink perfectly scripted into the word: Emrys. 

“That’s new,” Merlin said, lightly, although he didn’t know why it was there. All he did was a healing spell, not a permanent healing mark! 

“You think? What does it mean? What’s ‘Emrys’?” Arthur asked. 

“The Druids speak of him. He’s supposed to be a very powerful sorcerer. He’s not one who was taught it, he was born with it. Magic and he are one being, and apparently he’s a good person. His true identity is known to very few. I didn’t know he existed, but that is obvious proof that he does. Apparently the most powerful sorcerer is helping you, Arthur,” Merlin answered, giving him a half-truth. 

“So he branded me?” Arthur asked incredulously. 

“It’s not a brand, it’s a healing mark. That mark has magic, and will help heal you if you’re ever injured or sick. It’s very powerful magic,” Merlin said. He wasn’t even sure how he conjured it. 

“How do you know all of this?” 

“I read, and Gaius likes to tell me stories. Apparently this ‘Emrys’ has been prophesized about since the dawn of the Old Religion.” 

Arthur looked back at the mark, inspecting it. “How do we know it isn’t a curse?” 

Merlin chuckled, “The color. Magic changes color based on the person wielding it. If someone is good, the magic will reflect that purity. What’s more pure than gold?” 

“And for evil?” 

“Then it’s red, and sometimes black,” Merlin answered. 

“We need to find this Emrys, so that I can thank him,” Arthur said, determined. 

Merlin panicked, “Sire, he doesn’t show himself for reasons. He’ll think it’s a witch hunt.” 

“Or maybe he’s watching us right now in some crystal seeing glass and knows that my intention is to thank him and ask him what he knows about my destiny,” Arthur replied, “find out everything you know about him.” 

“Yes, sire.” 

Merlin had a problem now. He had to now scrounge up information on himself because, once again, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He would have to talk to Gaius and come up with a plan.

**Four Weeks Later**

“Gaius, where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked as he entered their room.

Gaius smiled, “He’s speaking with the Druids. He told me to tell you that he will catch up with you guys as soon as he finishes.” 

Arthur nodded, “Thank you.”

Gaius was unsure if their plan would work, but he hoped that the young King would see magic for what it really was, and in the end, see Merlin for who he really is. 

Merlin had left early that morning, making his way up to an abandoned house. Gaius, the Druids, and himself all had created a plan to reveal his true nature to Arthur. After weeks of planning, it was finally going to happen. 

He reached the cabin just after dawn and led his horse into the hidden stable behind the run-down cabin. He entered the house and began using his magic to clean the house. The Druids had offered him clothing and suggested he wear it instead of his normal, everyday clothing. The pants-material were leather and it was the color black. The tunic was also black, and the leather belt around his waist was of skillfully made leather as well. He also had on black boots. Overall, he didn’t recognize himself when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

Merlin radiated power, and was almost intimidating. His newly formed muscles filled the tunic nicely. Gone was the thin and lanky Merlin, but now he was strong and could hold his own in a fight. 

After changing and cleaning up the house significantly, he went out into the forest behind him to pick herb and berries. He was returning to the cabin when he heard the noise of hooves. He used his magic to see how far Arthur and his knights were and figured he had only a few minutes before they would be in front of the cabin. 

He hurriedly rushed in and made it into the kitchen. He breathed in and out, trying to steady himself. Things would be okay. If he needed to, he could easily use his magic to escape the wrath of Arthur and his knights. Everything was going to be fine. It didn’t remove the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. 

He set his herbs and berries on the table and began to slice and dice accordingly. He could hear the snorting and thundering of the horses. They were seconds away… 

They were here.


	2. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't lose my rough draft document, so I'm able to continue this! Please enjoy. Leave suggestions in the comments below! The last couple of paragraphs are my favorite in this chapter. Please enjoy!

Merlin listened for the men to dismount. There was knock on the door. 

He opened the door with his magic, and could hear the tentative steps Arthur and his knights took. 

“It doesn’t look like a house a powerful sorcerer would live in. It looks normal.” 

Merlin smiled. Leave it to Gwaine to make a comment on the living conditions. 

“Maybe because he or she is a good person and they’ve been trying to protect themselves from the wrath of my father,” Arthur answered. 

“Or maybe it’s a way to deceive us,” Leon added. 

“Leon, this sorcerer saved my life,” Arthur said. 

Merlin smiled, listening as they explored the front room of the house. 

“Hello? Anybody home?” Arthur called out. 

Merlin had his sword tucked into his belt, and decided it was time to reveal himself. With a quick brush through his tousled hair, he decided to make his presence known and stepped out into the room with his King and the knights. 

Five pairs of eyes were on him. A look of confusion was also evident on their faces. 

“Merlin?” Gwaine asked. 

Merlin smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Hello Gwaine.” 

“Did you beat us here? We didn’t see your horse?” Gwaine asked, trying to make since of the situation. 

Merlin chuckled, “I did. I arrived here just after dawn, actually. My horse is in the stable behind the house.” 

“Have you met the sorcerer then?” Arthur asked. 

“I’ve kind of known the sorcerer all along,” Merlin admitted. 

“You what?” Arthur asked. 

“I know who he is because we’re kind of the same person,” Merlin answered. To prove his point he shut the door, from where he was, to reveal the gold flash of his eyes to the others. 

The knights all stiffened, their hands on the hilts of their swords at the display of magic being used unabashedly. It was out of reflex, and Merlin understood this. They were distrustful of it because all they’ve ever seen were wielders of magic with ill intent.

A look of understanding crossed Arthur’s face, while also looking upset. “You lied to me.” 

Merlin sighed, “I didn’t have a choice, did I? If I would have said anything, I would have burned at the stake alive.” 

“How do you know that?” Arthur demanded. 

“Because if I was selfish enough to tell you than I would put you into a compromising position. It was better if I waited until you were King,” Merlin snapped. 

“But you still used magic. You used it to help me,” Arthur said. 

“Arthur, all I’ve ever done is use my magic for you, to protect you.” 

“Protect?” Arthur asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Merlin’s eyes flashed in annoyance, “There are forces in this kingdom, and others that you mortal humans are not able to fight. You can fight sword to sword, but can you really fight a sword with magic? No. That’s where I come in, and it’s the whole point of our destiny, Arthur.” 

“You were the one who used magic when we went to save Gwen,” Elyan said. 

Merlin nodded, “I had to.” 

“You also healed Gwen’s father,” Leon said. 

“I did. She was suffering, and all I wanted to do was comfort her,” Merlin answered. 

“Looks like you used magic for other things, too,” Arthur said distantly. 

Merlin looked at Arthur sharply, approaching him. His confidence had grown in the time he had been away from Camelot. The Druids had helped to build his self-esteem and to make him stronger spiritually, mentally, and physically. 

“Like I said, Arthur, there are forces out there that you are defenseless against. Gwen’s father was cursed, and I could heal him. Don’t think for one second that I didn’t do the same for you.” 

“How do you mean?” Percival asked.

“I have saved his life more times than you all think,” Merlin answered, glaring at Arthur, daring him to ask how many times. 

“Oh man, if only Lancelot were here,” Gwaine joked. 

“Lancelot knew,” Merlin deadpanned. 

“Lancelot knew?” Arthur asked. 

“Is that jealousy, I hear?” Merlin smirked. 

“Of course not, but you trusted Lancelot over me?” 

“Of course. He wasn’t going to stick me into a bonfire.” 

“Alright, Merlin, show us more,” Gwaine said. 

Merlin chuckled, murmuring a soft incantation into his closed fist, he stretched it out and opened it, revealing a flower made of sparks of fire. The others looked at the magic with interest, while Arthur looked at it with distrust. 

“So, what else have you been up to, while we all thought you were a simple-minded manservant?” Gwaine teased. 

“I’m a dragonlord, immortal, and somehow, my destiny is intertwined with this prat,” Merlin answered, pointing to his king. 

“You’re a dragonlord?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes, Balinor was my father,” Merlin said. 

“That’s why you were so upset,” Arthur clarified. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“You were the one who got the dragon to leave. It was never me,” Arthur said. 

“Yes, I did.” Merlin said. 

“Why didn’t you give yourself the credit?” 

“Then I would have to explain myself. And I don’t help others and protect the kingdom I love for credit. I do it because it’s the right thing to do.” 

“You sound holier than thou, Merlin,” Arthur said. 

“I guess you don’t understand the temptation of wielding a power so great that you control the intent of it,” Merlin responded. 

“I am a King, Merlin, I’m sure I understand perfectly fine,” Arthur said. 

“Yes, but see, you were born into your status, weren’t you? You were taught and instructed on the fundamentals that Camelot holds true to her very foundation. You were able to learn right from wrong by your father. He influenced the very nature of what kind of King you would be. You were able to express to others that you were the Prince Arthur. You were able to bask in your glorious wins through feasts and dances. You never had to hide. So tell me, how burdensome is your power?” 

Arthur sighed, and the knights looked at each other nervously. They had never seen the young manservant lose his cool with Arthur, and they couldn’t help but agree with what he had to say. 

“I was born with this power. I had to learn how to control it at a very young age and keep it a secret from everyone. I didn’t have the tools to practice and improve my abilities because I was essentially outlawed. I had to find a way to control myself by doing things the hard way, the normal way. I had to conform to the society your father wanted as his people. Knowing that, I still came to Camelot, a place that I heard great stories of. She lived up to my expectations, but the rulers in command shamed her legacy.” 

“How dare you! That’s treason!” Arthur shouted. 

“Because it’s the truth? Camelot was built with magic! Magic runs in her walls, her foundation, her very being. She gives the earth life and protects her people from her enemies. She breathes in the gold and offers her people prosperity and full stomachs. To outlaw magic is to outlaw the very state of Camelot! It’s hypocrisy, Arthur!” Merlin said, approaching the King. 

“You’re saying this because you want me to legalize magic,” Arthur said. 

“No, you dollophead, I’m saying this because you need to come to that conclusion on your own. You need to judge whether bringing magic back to Camelot will be best for her. Just know that the sorcerers who are good, like Gaius, don’t practice it in respect of the law and fear of the consequences, which leaves the bad ones out there practicing it and strengthening their abilities. When they finally decide to attack Camelot, she will be defenseless. There are two sides to this coin, you decide which one to take. Will it be the bane of Camelot? Or will she follow the path of her destiny in uniting Albion in a land of freedom and peace?” 

Arthur stared at Merlin, before turning to Leon, “Leave us. Water the horses.” 

“Yes, sire,” Leon answered. The four knights shuffled out of the small room.


	3. A Does Not Stand for Arthur, It Stands For "Arrogant and Arse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite according to plan.

Merlin sighed, he figured a sword would either be at his neck or a lecture would be exchanged. He didn't have time for either option, since danger was clearly presenting itself and Arthur needed to be informed of it. 

"Alright, let's finish this exchange so we can focus on the important things," Merlin said, sitting down in a chair. He gestured for Arthur to do the same. 

Arthur remained quiet, his stare unnervingly no breaking as he took in every inch of Merlin. Merlin let him, even though it was causing great discomfort for him. 

Arthur finally took his seat and looked at Merlin with confusion, "Did you knowingly give me the healing mark?" 

Merlin was surprised that Arthur was asking him about the healing mark instead of rebuking him."what? Uh, no! No, I have no idea how it happened. The Druids offered an explanation...it's a bit far-fetched though." 

"Did you use magic to help heal me?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes," Merlin answered honestly. 

"Have you used magic to heal me before?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes." 

"You're an idiot," Arthur said. 

"Yes, and you're a prat who runs into danger as if you get off on it," Merlin said, smirking. 

"You're different," Arthur said, "I can't explain why." 

"The Druids are remarkable at helping one's self-esteem," Merlin said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur said. 

"It means, _Arthur_ , I now have the authority to speak to you as an equal and you no longer have the right to belittle me without me being able to defend myself," Merlin said. 

"I've never belittled you! I've teased you, Merlin," Arthur said, "It was all in good fun." 

"Mm, was it? Try being on the receiving end of that teasing when you know just how much power is in your fingertips, and the intelligence you know you have, but having to act dimwitted and clumsy so attention wouldn't be drawn to you. It was frustrating, and angering." 

"I can't be blamed for that since you were the one shielding yourself from me instead of trusting me," Arthur retorted. 

"Are you so naive to think that I didn't want to tell you, hm? Why don't you consider the position I was in, as your bloody manservant? Everything I would have done would have been suspicious, and you would not be able to claim ignorance to my magic, which means you wouldn't knowingly harbor a sorcerer in the castle, much less your bedroom walls! I would have compromised you, and our destiny, which is far more important than this childish conversation. I had my reasons, you need to respect them. You will if you trust me as much as you say you do, _Ar_ -thur." 

"You resent me," Arthur said, surprise clear in his voice. 

Merlin softened his hardened expression, "No, Arthur, I don't. I resent the law, and I resent your father. I refuse to cast judgment on you for your fathers sins." 

Arthur remained silent for a few seconds, "What are the Druids reasoning for the healing mark?" 

Merlin instantly blushed, before he regained control over his own body, "Healing marks are either summoned by a very powerful sorcerer, which they no doubt I had the ability to do, but sometimes they can be summoned out of a deep desperation. The desperation is derived from a very pure love. Sometimes it can be completely friendly, but it's rare when it happens. Romantic love can be the biggest source of being able to summon such a mark." 

Arthur's cheeks colored as well, "Uh, oh, so, it could be possible it was friendly thing, right?"

"The discrepancy with that is that I had no intentions of summoning the mark. It was my magic reacting to my emotions. We were all desperate for you to wake up, Arthur," Merlin sighed. 

"So your magic acted on its own volition?" 

"Yes. Magic is it's own entity, it just so happens to run in my veins and consume my heart and soul," Merlin said. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Merlin?" 

Merlin glared at Arthur, "I hardly think that kind of talk is important right now, given the circumstances." 

" _Mer_ -lin!" Arthur demanded. 

"Bloody...I don't know Arthur. Honestly. We're already tied together in a prophecy, it could be that we actually might be each other's soul mate as well. That's very, very old magic, dawning at the creation of the Old Religion. It would make sense though as magic and I are one," Merlin said, flustered. 

"So, what? We're perfect for each other, or something?" Arthur asked. 

"I guess. I'm magic, you were given life through magic. We both are anomalies, so why wouldn't we be intertwined together in every sense of the word?" 

"And if we choose not to further our relationship beyond friendship?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged, "It's a great honor to have a soul mate. We'll both feel very incomplete, and lack a sense of purpose. I mean, if we're always around each other it might not be so bad, but the magic involved with soul mates is a very deep, powerful bond. It will effect the heart and soul, but it will not effect our free will if we choose not to...pursue it." 

"Is there a way to check this soul mate bond?"

"There's a Druid who knows everything about the Old Religion, he can look for a soul mate link. The magic will look very different from the one I possess." 

"Alright, let's see this Druid then, Merlin. It appears my future is once again being controlled by invisible forces, instead of it being by my father," Arthur said, standing up. 

Merlins eyes flashed in anger, "Don't be such a spoiled prat, Arthur, it's unbecoming of you. You're not the only one who has had their life dictated by outside forces. Even if there _is_ , you aren't dictated to follow it. You can still settle down with a pretty, dimwitted woman who can produce a heir for you and look refined and easy on the eyes during meetings and ceremonies." 

"Ah, yes, because dimwitted women is definitely a trait I find to be attractive, Merlin. Don't be such a girl," he scoffed. 

"You arrogant arse, you have no respect for magic. Why the hell should I take you to the Druids, hm? You're going to completely disrespect them, their culture, and their religion. I refuse to bring in such an arrogant guest," Merlin said. 

Arthur glared, crossing his arms. "Surely I know how to be diplomatic better than you. I was trained." 

"That may be true, but I will save them from the offense you will no doubt cause. Come find me when you have a better attitude. I refuse to speak or see you until then." Merlin said. 

" _Mer_ -lin--" Arthur was cut off. 

"Shut up, Pendragon," Merlin growled, silencing him with a wave of his hand and a flash of his eyes, "You have no authority to speak to me in that tone-seriously? Put your sword away, you're regain your voice when you leave. Before I end this conversation, I am hereby quitting. You'll have to find another manservant. Good bye Arthur." 

Merlin turned away and disappeared into the house and clothing himself in the cloak. He left through the back door and navigated his way through the forest, trying to put his very unsuccessful conversation with Arthur away. All in good time, he reminded himself. 

All in good time. 

He hoped it were true.


End file.
